El Caballero y el Rey Una historia de MLP
by xavi valgreen
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre el personaje Xavi Ballfire dentro del universo MLP En cada capitulo conoceremos sobre su vida, su aventura junto con las protagonistas de la serie y sus amigos
1. Capitulo 2

El Caballero y el Rey

Capítulo 2

De la alegría a la tragedia

Ya han pasado los años desde aquel día que conocí a mi pequeño grupo de potrillos que con el pasar de tiempo hemos compartido momentos memorables como ir de caminatas a las montañas, experimentar aventuras dentro y fuera del pueblo, entre otras cosas en las épocas de la adolescencia hacíamos un sin número de bromas incluso conocíamos a nuevas amistades.

En este momento nos encontramos en el día más exitoso de nuestra vida, finalmente habíamos terminado nuestros estudios en la escuela de Ponyville, después de tantas trasnoches de estudio y una que otra ayuda entre amigos je finalmente nos dirigíamos a nuestra ceremonia de graduación recibiendo las felicitaciones de nuestros padres y familiares, la emoción era más grande mientras esperábamos con ansias ser nombrados por el consejo de tutores y recibir nuestros diplomas.

Aunque al principio fue un discurso un poco aburrido en un momento decidí hacer una pequeña broma con Moonligth, mientras Bruno se quedaba dormido del aburrimiento nosotros intercambiamos sus lentes normales con unos lentes de broma de un payaso, cuando mencionaron su nombre rápidamente se levantó sin darse cuenta del cambio, el consejo lo miro con cara de sorpresa y al momento que se dio la vuelta todo el mundo no pudo evitar reírse, se quitó los lentes rápidamente mientras nos veía con ganas de matarnos y literalmente casi nos corretea por todo el salón, con toda la felicidad de mundo finalmente estábamos graduados.

Moonlight: Que vivan los graduados

Todos: Que vivan woooo

*birretas al aire*

* Abrazo grupal *

Bruno: por fin somos libres

Black: si ya me estaba quedando viejo de tanta escuela

Si... ¿Y qué les pareció la bromita?

Bruno: no me hagan que los golpee par de yeguas * lo decía algo molesto *

Moonlight: jajajaja ya tranquilo era para el recuerdo

Ya no te enojes, mejor gocemos este momento porque ya somos independientes

Todos: siiii

Lunala: cambiando un poco el tema ¿y que trabajo han pensado escoger?

Moonligth: por mi parte he decidido alistarme en las filas del ejército

Todos: * sorprendidos * ¿Enserio?!

Moonligth: claro desde la siguiente semana voy a inscribirme

* Muy emocionado pregunté * ¿A cuál princesa te gustaría proteger?

Moonligth: a la que me asignen, no puedo escoger con quien voy a trabajar

Bruno: Ah vamos no seas tímido, dinos con quien te gustaría trabajar

Moonligth: bueno si me gustaría trabajar….* un poco tímido * con la princesa Luna

Todos: Ahhhh * en tono de shippeo *

Moonligth: Oigan no sean mal pensados dije me gustaría trabajar con ella no que me asignarían directamente al puesto

Lunala: Si claro, luego vas ir por sus pastelitos y donas

Para que después te de las gracias con un beso en la mejilla

Bruno: en poco tiempo te elija como su guardaespaldas personal

Black: y en las noches te pida que la acompañes * en tono de picardía *

Moonligth: Ya basta* responde con algo de molestia *

Ya ok y tu Lunala en donde piensas trabajar

Lunala: Por ahora me quedare en Ponyville

Bruno: según escuche rumores de que cierta familia granjera le ofreció un trabajo

Lunala: Cállate

Moonligth: Aja con que si verdad

Tal parece que el murciélago tiene ganas de hincar el diente en las manzanas de cierta vaquerita * en tono pícaro *

Todos: Mmmjuuuu * en tono de shippeo *

Lunala: ya tampoco se carguen conmigo, solo va a ser por un tiempo hasta que encuentre algo mejor

Moonlight: Ok, que hay de ti Bruno

Bruno: eh estado aplicando para ser salvavidas en el puerto

Moonlight: ¿Un pegaso salvavidas?

Donde se ha visto eso

Lunala: Oye pero si se mojan las plumas de tus alas ¿no crees que se harían más pesadas hasta tal punto de que no puedas nadar?

Bruno: he estado pensando en eso pero voy a encontrar un método rápido para conseguirlo

Black: Que hay de ti Xavi ¿ya encontraste algo?

Bueno la verdad es que….todavía no he decidido en que trabajar

Todos: Que

Moonligth: Pero Xavi ya tenías que haber pensado antes

Si lo sé pero como las cosas no han estado del todo bien en mi casa pues tenía que ayudar todo el tiempo y no me di un momento para pensar

Lunala: No te preocupes ya encontrarás algo pronto

Bruno: Por ahora dejemos todo eso de lado y celebremos este momento

Tienes razón, vamos muchachos a celebrar yaay

Angelys: ¿a dónde?

Bruno: hermana solo vamos por unas sidras heladas y….

Angelys: Que pena pero ya te estamos esperando incluso no recuerdas la última vez que fuiste por sidra con tus amigos

Bruno: ese día termine con una quinta pesuña

Angelys: ya vez así que eso queda para otro día, andando

Bruno: ya. voy * caminando desanimado*, los veo mañana

Todos: nos vemos

Angelys: Adiós chicos

Todos: Adiós

Angelys: * algo tímida * Adiós Xavi

Adiós

Lunala: Vaya tal parece que le gustas

Todos: Ahhhh * en tono de shippeo *

Oigan es la hermana de Bruno ¿acaso quieren que me mate? Si casi lo hizo por los lentes broma

Moonligth: Tranquilo Romeo aprovecha un día en que no haya nadie

Que tonterías dices, mejor vamos que ya nos esperan

Black: Si es verdad, vámonos

Mientras la alegría y la fiesta se vivía en Ponyville, las cosas en Everfree se tornaban más tormentosas, mientras todos se dirigían tranquilamente a sus hogares, la familia Jack cruzaba por el bosque en la noche sin saber a lo que enfrentaban

Big Mack: Me alegro mucho de que hayas terminado la escuela

Abuela Smith: Si ya me estabas costando la granja

Applejack: jajaja Abuela si fue difícil pero aquí estoy, en unos días pondré en marca el proyecto del squicy 2000

Abuela Smith: ¿y qué es eso?

Applejack: Es un nuevo extractor de jugo así se será más fácil producir sidra y ampliaremos la producción en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Big Mack: Pero ¿estas segura de que va a funcionar?

Applejack: *confiada* Te apuesto cualquier cosa

Big Mack: ¿Ah sí? Si no funciona entonces….mmm quiero la mitad de tu cosecha de manzanas

Applejack: Esta bien la tendrás pero si mi idea funciona tendrás que darme la tuya

Big Mack: Ok

* Ruidos extraños entre los arbustos *

Juntos: ¿Qué fue eso?

* Ruidos más intensos *

Big Mack: Quédense aquí, iré a echar un vistazo

Debido al ambiente pesado que se tornaba en el bosque y escuchar esa clase de ruidos los cuales eran diferentes a normales, Applejack ya intuía que algo no andaba bien Big Mack se acercaba con mucho cuidado hacia los arbustos buscando al animal o cosa que hacia ese ruido hasta que de pronto una especie de ave oscura salió disparada cielo abriendo sus alas y emanando un brillo rojo en sus ojos

Big Mack: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

De un momento a otro el ave bajaba con gran velocidad impactando de frente con Big Mack haciéndolo volar varios centímetros hacia atrás

Big Mack: * golpeado * ahh ahhh

Applejack: Big Mack!

Big Mack: Salgan de aquí rápido

Applejack: No, no voy a dejarte aquí solo

El ave comenzaba a rodear el espacio en búsqueda de una víctima para llevársela mientras emitía un ruido insoportable para ellos, en ese momento aquella cosa se había enfocado en la abuela Smith ya que se encontraba indefensa mientras Applejack asistía a su hermano, nuevamente con una rapidez el ave descendía para atrapar a su presa pero en un acto de reflexión Applejack logro propiciarle un fuerte golpe con sus cascos traseros haciendo que el ave escapara de ahí dejando el bosque por completo.

La abuela Smith había quedado impacta por aquel acto, Applejack rápidamente la hizo entrar en razón entre las dos cargaron a Big Mack hacia la granja y se refugiaron lo más seguramente posible hasta el día siguiente, salieron a reportar el suceso a la princesa Celestia quien rápidamente envió a varios de sus soldados a investigar la zona dando con una serie de pistas sospechosas en su mayor parte encontraban restos de materiales que eran utilizados para realizar rituales de magia oscura, tal era la preocupación que varios guardias decidieron custodiar la zona hasta que se encuentre al responsable de aquel acto.

Mientras tanto yo me preparaba para buscar un empleo, había comenzado el día con muchas expectativas de cómo iba a ser mi primer empleo en el camino pensaba que si sería fácil o difícil que cuanto ganaría y cosas por el estilo comencé a buscar por varias zonas grandes del poblado de Ponyville pero todos los puestos ya habían sido ocupados, buscaba en otra clase de sitios y poblados de alrededor pero decían que ya tenían los suficientes ponys para trabajar, las cosas se tornaban más complicadas en ese momento decidí tomar un pequeño descanso para continuar con mi búsqueda nuevamente, en cuanto me había sentado en una de las bancas del parque una carta apareció a mi derecha era de Lunala que decía algo así

Hola Xavi como estas, sé que andas en búsqueda de un empleo así que te tengo una pequeña oferta, necesitamos un poco de ayuda en la granja ya que Big Mack sufrió un accidente y va a tardar en recuperarse, debido a la situación puedes tomar su lugar por un tiempo y te pagaremos por tus servicios, que dices espero tu respuesta pronto Lunala

Me había puesto a pensar un poco sobre aquella oferta, tal vez recibiría una mejor pero como veía mi situación decidí en aceptarla, rápidamente recibí una respuesta de cuando comenzaría y a qué hora, le comente la noticia a mis padres pero mi padre al principio la había tomado como algo muy simple para mí pero mi madre decidió apoyarme hasta que encontrase algo mejor.

Al día siguiente nos reunimos con Lunala en el punto donde indicado mientras de camino me iba explicando lo que tenía que hacer y cómo es que las cosas funcionaban allá, en eso veíamos como los aprendices de soldados entrenaban en el campo hasta que por sorpresa dimos con Moonlight tal parece que hablaba enserio sobre ser un soldado de Luna

Cuando llegamos Applejack nos recibió de buena forma y comenzamos con nuestro trabajo de inmediato

Applejack: Que tal chicos

Hola Applejack

Lunala: *tímido* Hola hermosa ´

Applejack: Que

Lunala: * nervioso * Digo que hola y que hermosa mañana

Si claro hermosa mañana

Lunala: * pellizco*

Applejack: ya niños dejen las payasadas ¿están listos para el trabajo?

Lunala: A tus ordenes vaquera´

* pensando * ay este chico está perdido

¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Applejack: tendrán que cargar todos estos barriles hacia la carreta mientras yo los reviso hay que hacerlo rápido ya que las entregas terminan a las 9:30

Emm son las 7

Applejack: pues comencemos ya

Lo que comenzó como una tarea fácil se convirtió en una tarea pesada cada barril era como cargar el peso de Big Mack, ahora entendíamos de porque era tan grande y fornido como un oso terminamos sumamente agotados pero la tarea recién empezaba

* cansados * Listo

Applejack: andando * mostrando el arnés*

Espera que, ¿Hay que tirarlo?

Applejack: Claro o esperan que lo haga yo sola

Lunala: yo sí puedo con eso * cae agotado*

Deja yo me encargo de esto

Applejack: gracias Xavi….Lunala

Lunala: * se para rápidamente * Si dime

Applejack: Iré con Xavi al pueblo tu mientras tanto encárgate de regar la arboleda

Lunala: * tembloroso del cansancio * y si mejor te acompaño

Applejack: por ahora voy Xavi no quiero ponerte una actividad muy pesada

Lunala: Esta bien

Mientras cruzaba el campo con Applejack, Lunala me observaba de lejos con esa mirada que decía si te propones algo con ella juro que te matare, simplemente solo voltee al frente y lo ignore por completo, en eso Applejack me contaba de como había pasado la situación de Big Mack y una serie de cosas de cómo se realizaban los actos de magia oscura según las leyendas que contaba su abuela. Una vez en el poblado mientras Applejack entregaba los cestos de manzanas Angelys me tomo por sorpresa la cinta de la carreta haciendo que me asuste un poco

* tiran de la cinta *

Ahh quien es

Angelys: *risita* Hola

Jaja Hola casi me matas del susto, pensé que ya me estaban robando la carreta

Angelys: je je solo quería darte un pequeño susto ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pues aquí trabajando en esto hasta que pueda conseguir algo más, y tú que haces

Angelys: Trabajando igual estaba entregando unas cosas y como te vi a lo lejos pase a saludarte

Si gracias, también me da mucho verte

Angelys: * sonrojo* sabes podríamos salir un día juntos y conocernos un poco mas

Me parece buena idea ¿Qué día estas disponible?

Angelys: A ver mmmm * revisando su agenda* el viernes

Perfecto será el viernes, te espero en el parque entonces

Angelys: hecho

Adiós

Angelys: Adiós

Applejack: aja que andas haciendo coqueto

* Nervioso * Este…nada por

Applejack: Vi que hablabas con aquella chica

* Más nervioso * Con cual chica de que hablas

Applejack: no te hagas ella * señala a Angelys *

Está bien me descubriste, es la hermana de Bruno somos amigos desde hace tiempo

Applejack: no me digas ¿Y la invitaste a salir?

Si je je * sonrojo * pero creo que no se va a poder

Applejack: porque lo dices

* desanimado * no tengo mucho dinero y mi próxima paga será en dos semanas

Applejack: mmmmm * pensando * Ok hagamos esto si tu trabajas toda la semana incluso horas extras te adelantare una parte de tu primer pago

¿De verdad?

Applejack: De verdad

Gracias Applejack * abrazo *

Applejack: está bien está bien mejor seguimos que se nos hace tarde

Ok

Desde ese día comencé a trabajar mucho más duro obviamente mi motivación era salir con Angelys, en fin Applejack quedaba muy contenta con mi desempeño mientras que cierto murciélago me miraba con ganas de matarme pensando en que todo eso lo hacía para ganarme el cariño de la vaquerita pero todo lo contrario solo quería causar una buena impresión, cerca del día previo Lunala me preguntó lo siguiente:

Lunala: y ahora ¿Qué mosca te pico?

De que hablas

Lunala: Desde que fuiste al pueblo con Applejack empezaste a darle más duro al trabajo

Pues hay que hacer las cosas no crees

Lunala: si pero a ti es a quien toman más en cuenta y a mí solo de rato

Solo hago las tareas más pesadas es todo

Lunala: Dime ¿Acaso no planeas hacer algo este fin de semana? salir con alguien por ejemplo

Pues si la verdad he estado esperando con ansias ese día

Lunala: * algo celoso * y se puede saber ¿con quién vas a salir?

No me creerías si te lo dijera

Lunala: Anda dilo

* Rojo de la vergüenza * con…. ¿Angelys?

Lunala: * se calma * Ah con la hermana de Bruno

Si ¿con quién pensabas que iba a salir?

Lunala: Pues pensé que tú y Applejack tenían algo y yo….

Ah con que tú también la vas a invitar a salir ehhh

Lunala: * rojo de la vergüenza * solo decía no es para tanto

* Incrédulo * Si claro

Tú podrías hacer cualquier cosa la tarde del viernes mientras yo no voy a estar aquí así que se van a quedar solos

* En tono de shippeo * aprovecha murciélago

Lunala: Ya no molestes mejor volvamos al trabajo

Finalmente el día había llegado, todo estaba listo para la salida mientras en mi mente decía nada malo puede salir hoy, hasta que de un momento al otro

* llega una carta *

Applejack: Veamos quien es * la lee *

Bueno ya cumplí con mis labores me dispongo a retirarme gracias Applejack

Applejack: Xavi espera

Que sucede

Applejack: Creo que voy a necesitar de tu ayuda mucho más en esto

Que paso

Applejack: las reservas de jugo de manzana de la isla del frente se terminaron y necesito de por lo menos tres ponys para llevarlas

Applejack ya habíamos quedado en nuestro acuerdo

Applejack: Por favor Xavi es sumamente urgente esta entrega

Pero….

Applejack: * mirada tierna *

* Suspiro * Está bien te ayudare

Applejack: Gracias * abrazo * le diré a Lunala que se apresure para cargar los barriles entre los tres

Lamentablemente tuve que renunciar a todos mis planes de la tarde para ayudar a Applejack pero bueno era justo ella me había ayudado al inicio asi que no me quedaba más opción que devolverle el favor.

Rápidamente comenzamos a cargar los barriles en la carreta partiendo hacia el muelle con toda la carga necesaria, en el camino pensaba si Angelys me estaba esperando en el parque o de por si se hubiera molestado por dejarla plantada cada vez me sentía más angustiado pues sentía que había traicionado a mi palabra hasta que un respiro de alivio apareció, en mi frente apareció una carta de ella diciendo que se tardaría un poco más y que nos encontraríamos en la noche vaya suerte la mía decía.

El viaje demoro mucho más tiempo de lo normal pues los fuertes vientos no soplaban y cada vez el camino era más lejano, al llegar a nuestro destino comenzamos a descargar los barriles con rapidez mientras que el tiempo no perdonaba, poco a poco caía la noche y el regreso era más largo hasta que por fin había llegado a tiempo

Estaba sentada en una banca del parque como lo había previsto, acomodándome todo me acerque a ella sintiendo una pequeña timidez al inicio de nuestra primera salida juntos, dialogábamos sobre cualquier tema o cosas que nos ocurrieron siendo la mayoría graciosas, de un momento al otro caminábamos sin rumbo a cualquier parte de Equestria hasta que le había dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Nunca pensé que tendríamos mucho en común cuando te conocí por primera vez pensé que eras algo seria pero resulta que eres muy divertida

Angelys: En ocasiones soy demasiado severa más con mi hermano ya sabes cómo es el

Je je si pero bueno al menos se de ti ahora

Angelys: * algo tímida * Sabes desde que te conocí me empezaste a gustar mucho

¿Enserio?

Angelys: * sonrojo * Si desde que era pequeña te veía como pasabas por el parque buscando un amigo, si no hubiera sido timida en ese momento me hubiera acercado a ti

Mua

Angelys: * se cubre con sus alas * Xavi

Je je je me gusta mucho cuando haces eso

Poco a poco nos acercábamos hasta besarnos por completo, pero de un momento al otro el caos estaba a punto de comenzar, en cuanto nos dimos cuenta estábamos parados en la ruta prohibida, de pronto una serie de ruidos se escuchaban en el follaje del bosque

Los dos: ¿Que fue eso?

Sigilosamente observamos a un montón de ponys con capas negras reunidos alrededor de una fogata mientras decían una serie de conjuros que no podíamos entender, las llamas empezaron a tornarse de un color oscuro formándose una silueta como de una sombra y de un destello rojo incandescente salía un caballo oscuro cuya aura indicaba maldad, el Rey Sombra había vuelto

* asustados *

No puede ser

Angelys: * petrificada del susto *

Tenemos que avisarle a la princesa Celestia ahora

Angelys: * sigue quieta *

¡Reacciona!

Para la mala suerte de los dos aquel grito alerto a los encapuchados de nuestra presencia y de un solo grito el Rey Sombra ordeno atraparnos, en eso logre esquivar a dos de ellos corriendo con Angelys buscando la salida de ese lugar

Vamos ya casi estamos cerca de la salida

* bloquean el paso *

Ahhhhh

Angelys: ven por acá

* Se frena *

Angelys: imposible

Son demasiado rápidos

* Idea de Angelys *

Angelys: sube en mi espalda rápido

Sin pensarlo dos veces trepe en la espalda de Angelys, mientras escapábamos por el cielo la situación se volvía mucho más difícil, los encapuchados nos perseguían a alta velocidad acorralándonos, por un pequeño descuido fuimos atrapados nos ataron con una especie de látigos mágicos debilitándonos por completo hasta quedar inconscientes, cuando despertamos notamos que nos encerraron, todos se reunieron el circulo como antes mientras el Rey Sombra nos miraba con una sonrisa de maldad

Rey Sombra: vaya vaya que tenemos aquí un par de entrometidos en el bosque

Angelys: por favor no nos hagan daño solo nos perdimos

Juramos no decir nada a nadie pero por favor déjenos ir

Rey Sombra: Son buenos para escapar pero no para suplicar, acábenlos

Angelys: no por favor

Era nuestro fin hasta que

Rey Sombra: * se fija en Xavi * un momento, ¿Acaso eres el hijo de Devon?

* asustado * Ssssi

Rey Sombra: tu padre sirvió para mi orden solo que él nos traicionó, pero veo que tú podrías servirnos de gran ayuda

No lo hare jamás voy a servir para ustedes

Rey Sombra: ¿Eso piensas? * toma de rehén a Angelys*

Déjala * lo retienen *

Rey Sombra: Si no lo haces veras a tu amiguita morir

Angelys: * entre lágrimas de desesperación * Xavi no lo hagas

Maldito

Logre separarme de los encapuchados y con un fuerte golpe derribe a Sombra salvando a Angelys, corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos pero justo antes de llegar a la salida algo me había tomado por el cuello era la magia de Sombra quien me arrastraba hacia el mientras gritaba a Angelys que escape y busque ayuda, fue un grave error puesto que Sombra ya tenía un plan

Rey Sombra: mírame * mirada hipnótica *

* resistiendo * no no no

Rey Sombra: ¡Que me mires!

Noooooo

Me forzó tanto hasta que cedi y mire sus ojos, desde ese momento deje de ser yo mismo y me había convertido en su esclavo su poder de hipnosis era tan fuerte que mi mente se bloqueó por completo

Rey Sombra: * risa maligna *

* hipnotizado *

Rey Sombra: muy bien mi querida marioneta ahora tendrás el deber de acabar con todos los aldeanos de este pueblo, hazlo rápido y serás recompensado

Si amo

Comencé a destruir todo lo que me encontraba a mi paso, había perdido todo el control sobre mi cuerpo y solo podía recibir órdenes del Rey Sombra, mientras tanto Angelys

* tocando la puerta *

Marie: * la abre * Angelys ¿Qué suecede?

Angelys: * desesperada * Señora ¡secuestraron a Xavi!

Marie: * impactada * ¿Qué dices?

Angelys: lo atraparon en el bosque camino hacia acá

Marie: ¿Quién lo hizo?

Angelys: El Rey Sombra

Al escuchar ese nombre mi madre colapso en el suelo mientras mi hermana la atendía mi padre y mi hermano salieron a buscarme, el pueblo gritaba de la desesperación por la destrucción que causaba, las alarmas llegaron al castillo de Celestia todos los ejércitos salían en búsqueda de mi

Devon: Rápido tenemos que llegar pronto

Sebi: papá mira al frente

El pueblo se envolvió en llamas y el principal causante era yo, Sebi intento detenerme pero no podía escucharlo mi padre alcanzo a mirar al Rey Sombra y comenzó a pelear contra él, en una reacción rápida ataqué a mi propio hermano, mientras los guardias llegaban atacaba descontroladamente a cada uno de ellos, Sebi logro recobrar el sentido y ayudo a mi padre a pelear contra el Rey Sombra la situación era un caos pues se desato una guerra.

De un fuerte golpe a mi cabeza la hipnosis se rompió, mi padre había sido derrotado tan solo quedaba mi hermano, yo con todas mis fuerzas empecé a golpear a Sombra hasta que el me aparto con un movimiento mágico, uno de los encapuchados traía consigo una bomba de petrificación, la lanzo hacia mí solo que mi hermano recibió el impacto y de un movimiento rápido Sombra lanzo un ataque oscuro destruyendo por completo a mi hermano convertido en piedra

Rey Sombra: conviértelo

Encapuchado: toma esto * lanza la bomba *

Sebi: nooooo * se interpone *

* recibe el impacto *

Rey Sombra: Muere * lanza su ataque *

¡Sebi!

* Explosión *

Nooooooo

El daño estaba hecho perdí a mi hermano esa noche, mas guardias llegaban y el Rey Sombra escapo, toda aquella escena fue de impacto cuando llegaron mi hermana y mi madre solo pudieron presenciar la forma de como fui atrapado, todos gritaban para dejarme libre pero los guardias no creían en ellos simplemente no puse resistencia y deje que me llevaran a prisión en eso Angelys lanzo una foto de mi familia a dentro de la jaula jurando que haría lo posible para sacarme de ahí, mientras veía la foto me sentía devastado toda mi vida se tornó una pesadilla, en la prisión me encadenaron y me encerraron en una de las zonas más profundas siendo el peor castigo a cumplir por mis actos

Fin del segundo capitulo


	2. Chapter 1

El caballero y el Rey

Todo comenzó en una época en donde los pueblos pequeños se desarrollaban, algunas familias de ponis llegaban buscando una nueva vida en el campo al principio se respiraba un aire de paz y tranquilidad hasta que de un momento a otro todo se había derrumbado, en un acto de desaprobación de estas nuevas sociedades, un rey quien tenía deseos de eliminar a las clases más bajas conservado únicamente a los de su clase buscaría una forma de cómo llegar al máximo poder, empezaría a imponer nuevos reglamentos en contra del actual reinado entre ellos la exigencia hacia los ponis más jóvenes a unirse a las filas de su ejército, entre todos los reclutados encontramos a mi padre Devon Ballfire un humilde campesino quien ayudaba en los trabajos de sembrío destacaba entre los demás por su gran fuerza que fue mucho interés para el rey pues sentía que sería un guerrero imbatible.

Mientras salía de casa dos soldados custodiaron a Devon hacia el castillo, pensaba que había hecho algo malo pero era todo lo contrario, lo llevaron hacia la presencia del rey quien lo recibió con agrado ofreciendo una cantidad de lujos disponibles, el simplemente solo los miraba sin tocarlos, uno de ellos lamo su atención y era un poco de oro, se ilusionaba con poseer una parte así para ayudar a su familia a salir de la crisis que pasaban pues el padre de Devon enfermaba cada vez más impidiendo que saliera al campo a trabajar, el rey al ver eso se acercaba cada vez a su objetivo el interés de Devon era muy fuerte así que decidió proponerle un trato, si el entraba en el ejército se le brindaría cualquier cosa que quisiera incluso ofrecía ayudar a su familia, antes de dar una respuesta hace días posteriores Devon fue advertido por sus amigos quienes sabían sobre esa case de tratos, los que lo llegaron a aceptar eran engañados no solo no recibirán sus recompensas sino que no ayudarían a sus familias dejándolas en el olvido o siendo apresadas y utilizadas como esclavos, tras todas esas advertencias Devon se negó rotundamente generando la ira del rey, mandaba a sus soldados a apresarlo mientras se esquivaba de ellos llegando a escapar a su casa, en su mente pensaba una forma para escapar junto con sus padres pero era muy tarde cuando llego vio que unos guardias habían rodeado la casa, dentro ella estaban sus padres atados en unas sillas, intento entrar para salvarlos pero empezaron a agredirlo el rey saliendo del lugar había dicho que fue suficiente, esta vez en un tono serio le había propuesto en unirse a sus filas pero con la condición de que si rechazaba de nuevo sus padres serian petrificados y destruidos, no había otra opción y tuvo que aceptar la oferta obligatoriamente.

Muchos se preguntaran que clase de rey llegaría a tan grado de locura para realizar esa clase de actos, muchos lo conocen como Sombra.

Mientras los días pasaban Devon era obligado a tomar trabajos que no eran de su agrado, uno de ellos era el de desalojar a la familias quienes no cumplían con la entrega de las cosechas de cada mes, entre quienes eran amenazados una pony intento defender a su familia enfrentando a los guardias pero fue golpeada y encadenada, Devon simplemente no podía hacer nada aun así la dejaron a su custodia, en el camino hacia el castillo decidió hablar con ella y ayudarla, su nombre era Marie Sunlight quien tenía una descendencia similar a la de él, simplemente tenían diálogos cortos debido a que había más guardias detrás de ellos, Sombra veía como sus leyes se cumplían todo le parecía perfecto hasta que una noche empezaría una batalla, una gran princesa celestial junto con su ejército empezó a atacar el castillo, mientras que los soldados de ambos bandos peleaban en las afueras de este, Devon aprovecho para realizar un acto de ayuda que sería en contra del rey, comenzó a liberar a todos los prisioneros incluyendo a Marie y su familia, algunos de ellos salían a batallar y otros escapaban el ambiente era menos tenso, los ejércitos oscuros caían y el rey finalmente fue abatido.

Un ambiente de paz se respiraba nuevamente, cada familia había regresado a su hogar y todos agradecían a aquella princesa que los había librado, Devon y Marie se habían enamorado y tuvieron una familia de tres hijos, su hija mayor de nombre Adri, su segundo hijo intermedio de nombre Sebi y finalmente su ultimo hijo y el menos de todos yo Xavi Ballfire.

Capítulo 1

El inicio de la amistad

La infancia una de mis épocas más felices en la vida de todos para mi caso era un poco solitaria al principio aunque bueno no me aburría del todo, conforme pasaba el tiempo varias cosas cambiaban en el entorno un sin número de familias llegaban hacia Everfree en búsqueda de una nueva oportunidad en una época en donde el trabajo aumentaba cada día, era difícil encontrar amigos así que solo veía como varios chicos jugaban entre ellos incluso en ocasiones pedía integrarme a su grupo pero ellos simplemente me rechazaban, simplemente dejaba pasar las horas sin hacer nada más que dar vueltas por ahí, la preocupación de mis padres era bastante pues no tenía a alguien con quien relacionarme pero un día el destino me volvió a sonreír.

En uno de mis ratos iba al parque a observar como de costumbre mientras caminaba me había topado con un pequeño grupo que jugaban quemados era una reta bastante interesante varios ponys daban su mejor esfuerzo solo que sus rivales eran más habilidosos, uno a uno fueron cayendo tan solo quedando el último, con un tiro potente de gracia fue golpeado dejándolo algo aturdido obteniendo la victoria el equipo contrario, la siguiente ronda era la definitiva pero al verse en desventaja con uno menos voltearon a verme al principio pensaba que miraban a alguien más pero en realidad era a mí a quien se dirigían invitándome a jugar con ellos, obviamente dudaba mucho al principio no quería terminar como su amigo pero en fin que tenía que perder.

El equipo rival comenzaba a reírse puesto decían que carne fresca había ingresado al campo de juego obviamente entendí el termino pues se referían un festín de balonazos y lo único que comeríamos seria el polvo de la derrota, ambos grupos se posicionaron y comenzó el juego, cada uno de los contrincantes repartía un balonazo dejando fuera a cada miembro del grupo quedando únicamente uno contra todos los rivales como la ronda anterior pero lo que no sabían ellos es que la astucia acabaría con su racha, en mi mente idee un plan perfecto fingiendo estar asustado como una víctima hacia su verdugo, dejaba que lanzaran los balones pero ninguno lograba darme, los demás me veían impresionados como lograba esquivar esos tiros su euforia aumentaba y empezaron a alentarme, el ambiente era más intenso a cada minuto que pasaba puesto que el equipo contrario se frustraba más pues su objetivo no se cumplía por un pequeño problema el cual era yo intentaban desesperadamente en eliminarme hasta que llegaron a un punto en que se habían cansado viendo la oportunidad perfecta para responder, tomaba un balón y sin fallar ni un tiro derribe a tres contrarios mientras el resto coreaba con alegría repetidas veces el sobrenombre de quemador, la ronda se tornaba en suspenso pues solo quedaba uno y uno antes de preparar mi mejor tiro hubo un contrataque sorpresa, mi grupo se cubría los ojos pensando que todo terminaría mal mientras que los rivales veían como acabarían conmigo, en un acto de reflejo solté mi balón y atrape el otro para finalizar con un tiro que lo había dejado aturdido terminando con una victoria aplastante.

El juego había terminado los rivales se fueron resentidos mientras que los demás muchachos celebraban su triunfo, como ya había hecho mi labor pensaba en retirarme uno de ellos veía como me alejaba pero decidió seguirme y preguntarme lo siguiente:

¿?: Hey ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

*pensativo* Mmm…No lo sé ¿Qué van a hacer?

¿? : Vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, anda acompáñanos

¿Seguro? Porque debo llegar a casa temprano

¿? : Obvio, todos tenemos que llegar temprano a casa je je

Está bien

¿? : Por cierto mi nombre es Moonligth ¿y el tuyo?

Xavi

Moonligth era un pony de color azul algo así como de especie lunar, tenía una gran confianza y bondad que puedes confiar en el fácilmente

Moonligth: Muchachos él es Xavi, nos va a acompañar

Todos: Hola Xavi

Bruno: al menos ya revelaste el nombre del quemador je je

Moonligth: Él es Bruno más conocido como voz grave

Bruno: que tal un gusto

Igualmente

Bruno era un pony de color celeste desde los cascos hasta su melena, bastante amistoso y con una voz parecida a un locutor de radio además usaba lentes cosa que lo hacía ver más intelectual

Moonligth: Él es Lunala, le decimos murciélago

¿Y porque le dicen así?

Moonligth: Por esto

Lunala: * saca sus alas * como te quedo el ojo

* sorprendido * Wow enserio son iguales a las de un murciélago

Lunala era un pony de color blanco un poco diferente al resto, como se mencionó anteriormente sus alas se parecían mucho a los de un murciélago su cola era igual a la de un dragón contrastando con su melena de color azul marino, con una actitud muy confiada y orgulloso de sí mismo aun así es un buen amigo

Moonligth: y él es Antón Black

Jamás había visto un alicornio con pico

Black: eh que paso oye, soy un hipogrifo

Lo siento pero ¿Qué es un hipogrifo?

Black: * en tono de sabiduría * Un hipogrifo es la mezcla de dos especies diferentes específicamente un pony con un grifo

Ahh entonces tu mamá es pony y tu papá grifo

Black: que chistoso eres pero en realidad no, mis padres también son hipogrifos

Mmm ahora entiendo

Moonligth: Bueno ya nos conoces, por preguntar ¿alguna vez has tenido amigos antes?

Siendo honesto no, es la primera vez que interactúo con un grupo de amigos

Moonligth: Vaya se ve que has estado solo

Lunala: Pero no te preocupes nosotros te acompañaremos

Bruno: desde ahora somos tus amigos

Gracias muchachos

Moonligth: Bueno a moverse todos antes que se nos haga tarde ´

Todos: Vamos

Después de esa pequeña platica una sonrisa se había dibujado en mi rostro finalmente había conseguido unos buenos amigos, durante nuestro trayecto por la ciudad contábamos un sin número de anécdotas tanto graciosas como impresionantes desde pequeños casos de suerte hasta historias fascinantes de las princesas con uno que otro gusto, mientras nos encontrábamos cerca de un heladería Lunala se había distraído por un momento separándose del grupo, sigilosamente me acerque enfocando mi vista a lo que estaba mirando, cuando parpadee veía a una hermosa pony de cabello rubio luciendo su sombrero vaquero, era tanta su concentración que parecía a ver quedado hipnotizado con aquella chica.

En un pequeño intento por asustarlo toco su espalda haciendo que pegue un salto junto con un grito.

* Le toca la espalda *¿Qué tanto miras?

Lunala: Ahhh que susto, casi me sacas el alma

Jaja ya no exageres, ¿Qué estabas viendo?

Lunala: * nervioso * no no no nada

Ah no mientas, bien que le estabas echando el ojo a la pony rubia eh

Lunala: * sonrojado * Claro que no, solo veía el paisaje

* Incrédulo * Si claro, bien que te creo

Lunala: no molestes es verdad

Anda, háblale

Lunala: ¿Estás loco?!

Vamos no seas tímido, si quieres te presto dinero y le invitas un helado

Lunala: Olvídalo no lo hare

Gallina

Lunala: * molesto * ¿Qué dijiste?

No nada * a sus espaldas * papapapapa

Lunala: * furioso * A mí nadie me dice gallina, es más puedo demostrarte que se hablar con las chicas

* haciendo una reverencia * Adelante ahí está el camino

Lunala: Tú solo mírame como lo hago

Simplemente era una estrategia básica y vaya que logre convencerlo, mientras se acomodaba su melena valientemente caminó en dirección hacia la heladería acercándose más hacia aquella pony, en el transcurso del camino su seguridad se perdía y ¿cómo fue que lo note? Fácil cuando se dio vuelta pude ver que en sus ojos había mucha timidez invadiéndolo, aun así levanto su orgullo nuevamente y continúo firmemente.

Moonligth: Que pasó Xavi ¿y Lunala?

* señalando * Tal parece que el murciélago se enamoró de una vaquerita

Moonligth: ah ya veo, oigan no van a creer esto

Bruno: que pasa

Moonligth: * señalando * Miren allá, ahora si el pequeño se volvió todo un macho

Black: Ya era hora

* Dudoso * ¿Porque dicen eso?

Moonligth: Es la primera vez que Lunala le habla a una chica

¿Qué?!

Bruno: ¿Acaso no te lo dijo?

No para nada

En ese momento no sabía lo que había hecho digamos que lo puse en una situación un poco difícil a esa edad, en mis adentros pedía que santa Candence que lo ayudara a no regarla en su primer acercamiento a una chica, al principio ella lo miraba con cierta curiosidad y como era de esperarse lo recibió con confianza:

Lunala: * tímido * Hhh…Hola que tal ´

¿?: * En confianza * Hola

Lunala: ¿Vienes de paso?

¿?: Si ¿y tú?

Lunala: Si yo también *tímido*

Lunala: ¿Qué haces por aquí?

¿?: Acompaño a mi abuela y a mi hermano a comprar unas semillas

Lunala: Ah que bueno

Lunala: * pensamiento * rayos no sé qué más decir

(Mientras tanto a lo lejos)

Bruno: oficialmente metió el casco

Moonligth: Vamos no sean pesimistas algo bueno debe ocurrírsele

Black: Como que

Moonligth: no se él tiene su ingenio y sabe cómo arreglárselas

Bruno: tú que piensas Xavi

Bueno esperemos que le salga todo bien

(De regreso con ellos)

Lunala miraba alrededor pensando en que otra cosa podía decir hasta que notó un pequeño detalle de aquella pony

Lunala: Que bonito sombrero traes

¿?: * Distraída * Que ah si mi sombrero lo siento me distraje por un momento

Lunala: ¿Quién te lo dio?

¿?: * Nostálgica * era de mi papá me lo había dejado antes de irse

Lunala: disculpa, no quise ponerte triste

¿?: * Alegre * Descuida estoy bien

Lunala: Qué tal si te invito un helado y nos conocemos mejor

¿?: * Tímida * me gustaría pero mi abuela saldrá en cualquier momento

Lunala: anda solo uno no tomara mucho tiempo

¿?: * Pensativa * mmm…Esta bien

(La reacción del grupo)

Bruno: * sorprendido * no me la creo, le está saliendo todo bien

Black: si hasta a mí me sorprendió y vaya que no es fácil

Moonligth: Se los dije él sabe cómo arreglárselas

Mientras todo el grupo hablaba sobre el éxito de Lunala yo en mis adentros agradecía a la poderosa Candence por aquel buen momento

Lunala: y tu nombre es…

¿?: Applejack ¿y el tuyo?

Lunala: Lunala, ahora ya nos conocemos

Applejack: si je je

Lunala: Y dime ¿de dónde eres?

Applejack: Bueno tenemos una granja a las afueras de la ciudad

Lunala: ¿enserio?, entonces deben tener muchos cultivos

Applejack: solo cultivamos manzana para producir sidra

Lunala: ¿Qué es eso?

Applejack: Es una bebida hecha con jugo de manzana

Lunala: Ah sí que debe ser buena

Applejack: Sí que lo es

Lunala: * coqueto * Sabes me gustaría probar un poco de eso hecho por tus cascos

Applejack: Algún día puede que lo hagas je je

La conversación entre ellos cada vez era más amistosa mientras comían helado, pasaron los minutos y una voz de un pony adolecente llamaba a la pequeña vaquera en señal de volver a casa

Applejack: Tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte

Lunala: igualmente ah oye

Applejack: ¿Si?

Lunala: * algo tímido* ¿quieres que nos reunamos de nuevo?

Applejack: Puede ser otro día, tengo que ayudar en casa

Lunala: Entiendo, entonces nos encontramos aquí mismo

Applejack: Si está bien

Lunala: Adiós

Applejack: Adiós

Lunala contemplaba como su nueva amiga se alejaba con sus familiares mientras sonreirá con la satisfacción de poder haberla conocido y nosotros claro le dimos su merecida felicitación

Moonligth: Wojou sí que tuviste suerte vaquero

Bruno: Por poco y la riegas hermano

Lunala: Ya no molesten

Parece que vas a tener una cita con ella verdad

Lunala: Na como crees solo es una salida como amigos

Todos: * incrédulos * Siii como amigos

Lunala: * sonrojo * Oigan ya ¿no?

Black: * mira la hora *chicos como que ya es un poco tarde creo que deberíamos volver

Moonligth: Si verdad ya se está poniendo oscuro

Fue un gusto conocerlos hoy la pasé bien con ustedes

Moonligth: Oye Xavi ven mañana nos vamos a reunir de nuevo

¿Van a volver a jugar quedamos?

Moonligth: No, iremos a las colinas a explorar

Bruno: Incluso veremos quién es más rápido volando Lunala o Black

Está bien y donde los encuentro

Moonligth: En este mismo punto, nos vemos mañana

Ok nos vemos chicos

Todos: Adiós Xavi

Sin duda alguna mi retorno a casa era diferente, no me había sentido tan feliz después de este día, en cuanto llegue comente a mis padres sobre mi nuevo grupo de amigos y lo que pasó, con el tiempo descubriría que sería el inicio de una gran amistad.

Final del primer capitulo


End file.
